<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in the Storm by thelastsock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421851">Caught in the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastsock/pseuds/thelastsock'>thelastsock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mention of sex toys, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, its pretty much regular hot steamy sex, with some minor added bonuses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastsock/pseuds/thelastsock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You fly to meet up with your friend Henry in LA, in the longest dry spell of your life. The pandemic kicks in, cancelling all your plans and you have to find other things to occupy your time. You'll never look at a bow tie in the same way again...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally uploaded to my Tumblr page (same username!) but I thought I'd post it here too! Taking many liberties with how awards shows work and fucking up several timelines in the process - don’t try to make sense of it, just let the smut flow over you ;) </p><p>The reader is given a nickname where unavoidable but hopefully it's not too jarring! </p><p>Voyeurism &amp; Exhibitionism are very mild, dom/sub undertones are there but again are fairly subtle. Let me know if there are other warnings you think should be added!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You groaned as you stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the empty suitcase in front you. Today was definitely a laundry day. Whatever day today was. You were only meant to stay in LA for a few days but you’d been trapped here for at least a week longer than planned and had completely run out of clean clothes. At least you were done with work for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to go back to work after the two days original holiday as it was term time back in the UK. Teaching was difficult at the best of times but trying to keep ahead of the time difference was taking its toll on you. You’d meant to put the clothes on to wash last night after a day of work but you and Henry had got distracted in a Netflix binge, staying up way later than either of you had planned. And then you’d slept in pretty late and had rushed to your laptop to start the day's work. So the only clean thing left was the dress you’d brought to wear for the awards ceremony you were supposed to attend earlier that week with Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d bought it specially and had been a little bummed out to not end up wearing it after all. So the new plan to live stream the awards ceremony from all the different celebrities' homes tonight, meant that it wasn’t out of the question to be wearing the beautiful dress, the situation be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only was your suitcase devoid of clothes, but it didin’t contain any sex toys either. You’d only anticipated staying a couple of days in Henry’s LA house. But a week without a good release and little other distractions outside work was making you restless. Being trapped in the same house as a literal freaking greek god wasn’t helping either. You swore you hadn’t been this horny since you were a teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the past, you and Henry had always teased each other about work crushes and assessed each other’s dates for their suitability. Usually via furiously fast text message debates and gif wars but you’d both been single for a little while now. You’d also both been busy with various things, so this was the first time you’d gotten to meet up in a good few months. Just your luck that you’d been stuck together in the middle of a pandemic, both in the middle of your own dry spells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time you’d met up with Henry, he’d been teasing you for being an unloyal friend by not watching his entire acting catalogue. So in the time you’d been apart you watched what you could in your free time and sent him live commentary when he was awake or vaguely in the same time zone as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the Tudors. You’d started that last, over the Christmas break. Boy did you regret that. You’d seen Henry in a whole new light and couldn’t unsee the things you’d seen. Nor unimagine the things you’d imagined in the darkness of your bedroom. So being trapped in the same house as the literal real-life version of Charles Brandon was… distracting to the say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, you grabbed the dress and headed back into the bathroom to get ready for what little of the day was left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s giant frame was tucked beneath the blood red Ducati when you went to find him. The motorcycle was beautiful and you enjoyed the rides that Henry took you on from time to time. But it wasn’t high speed travel that made your blood thrum with excitement this time. This time it was the thought of a different kind of ride, as you took in the image of Henry lying flat out on the garage floor. His t-shirt was sinfully rucked up with a sliver of hard muscle and smattering of hair on display that surely should have been illegal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he really have to be this gorgeous all the time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So enamoured with the view, you’d almost forgotten what you came to find Henry for. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you tiptoed to the edge of the Ducati. Unable to see his face, you spoke to the motorcycle at large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy a cup of tea Henry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Henry saw was a pair of bare feet in the corner of his eye, but as he turned his head to see you he stopped in his tracks. He was used to seeing you the smart casual outfit of a teacher or the hoodie and sweatpants combo you affectionately called pyjamas 2.0. So to see something sensual and silky draped over your figure was surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry swallowed and continued to make repairs to his motorcycle, perhaps just a little louder than before. He was desperate to get moving again, idle hands tended to get him into all sorts of trouble. It wouldn’t be long before he was posting thirst traps on his Instagram at the rate he was going during this pandemic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great idea! I’ll be there in a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to leave the garage, missing the sharp intake of breath from Henry as he saw the back of your dress. His fingers itched as he saw the small bow just above your waist, leaving most of your back exposed to his gaze. It looked like it would only take a small tug for that dress to fall at your feet. He cleared his throat and focused on the bike, willing his jeans to feel less obviously uncomfortable so he could follow you like he’d planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked on ahead of Henry to the kitchen and filled up the kettle. By the time you’d put the kettle on and rooted through the cupboards in search of biscuits to go with the tea, Henry had walked in. He walked over to the sink to scrub his hands. Leaning against the counter waiting for the kettle to boil, your gaze caught on Henry’s broad back and imagined what it’d be like to be thrown over his shoulder and manhandled to the nearest flat surface. Your hands clutching at the soft curls on his head or your hands sliding down his muscular back to try to find some kind of purchase. You imagined his hands holding you fast against his shoulder, one hand grazing up to squeeze your ass cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled out of your daydream, you glanced up to see Henry’s grinning face as he looked over his shoulder at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish!” You scoffed, with a little more venom than you intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were saved from having to counter any further teasing as the kettle whistled. You turned your attention to removing the kettle from the stove and hiding your flushed cheeks. You heard Henry finish up washing his hands. A suspicious silence was followed by some rustling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Those biscuits are mine Cavill!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t need to look at him to know the guilty puppy dog look he’d have on his features. As you approached the kitchen island and put down the steaming mugs, Henry locked eyes with you. He smirked and took a bite of one of the forbidden biscuits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to fight me for them!” Henry declared around a mouthful of biscuit, his eyes sparkling with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want scalding tea in your lap buddy, you’ll leave the rest unharmed!” You warned, shooting him one of your infamous teacher glares that stopped any wrong-doer in their tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Teach! We’re not at school anymore!” Henry raised both hands in mock surrender, a half-finished biscuit still in his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may not be, but you should know better than to come between a teacher and her biscuits!” You retorted, yanking the half-eaten biscuit out of his hand and stuffing it in your mouth before he could protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slid over his mug of tea and sat at the kitchen island, smug in your victory. Henry propped himself up on the counter, taking a drink of the tea you made. He made a pleased noise that sent a wave of warm feeling through your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s with the dress Bee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind short-circuited a second. Since when did he still call you Bee? Once a cute nickname, now only added fuel to the growing fire already stoked by the Ducati image burned into your brain this morning.. You took a sip of tea yourself to compose yourself before replying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I haven’t heard that nickname in ages! Well to be honest I ran out of clean clothes and I figured if you were dressing up for tonight, I’d feel silly not dressing up too! Plus I just really wanted to wear the dress. I mean, look how freakin’ awesome it is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood and twirled for emphasis on just how amazing it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled at the excitement that swept across your face. He hadn’t been able to help himself calling you ‘Bee’. The nickname was leftover from your university days together, before you’d reconnected a few years later. It always reminded him of how excited you got about things, buzzing with passion. It wasn’t often he got to see your excited face these days. He had missed the way your nose wrinkled when you smiled and how you talked a mile a minute about your students or something that had pulled your interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See something you like?” You parroted Henry’s words back at him, quirking your eyebrow at him in your best impression of his famous facial expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You braced yourself for a sarcastic response from the smart ass standing across from you. But instead you were met with a look you’d not seen on Henry’s face before. Was he upset? Was he angry? You’d seen him after a losing rugby match, you’d teased him for days about his sore-loser face for that one!  This was different, there were depths to his eyes that promised something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped towards you, eyes zeroed in on yours. Your breath caught in your chest as you really considered for the first time that he was much taller and broader than you. He really could do whatever he wanted with you if he was so inclined. You grew wet at  the thought, the heat from before gathering to pool between your legs. He hadn’t even touched you! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, your hip collided with the kitchen island. You’d subconsciously backed up against the counter as Henry stepped into your personal space. His body inches from yours, you could smell engine oil mixed with the warm woody smell that was all Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart threatened to leap out of your chest as his large hand came up to rest on your shoulder. It could have been several minutes or a few seconds but all you could feel was the rough calluses from his hand on your skin. His breath tickled your lips as he stared you down. Did he want to kiss you? You bit your lip in anticipation, his eyes flickering down to capture the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick as a flash, Henry had grabbed the biscuits from behind you on the counter and ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet you didn’t see that one coming Bee!” He yelled, his laughter echoing off the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to know what he was doing to you, the cheeky bastard. If that’s the way he wanted to play it, you could definitely make him regret his actions. In the meantime, you scooped up the mugs of tea and walked back towards the garage. You placed Henry’s mug by the door and knocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, you forgot your tea during your heist! Don’t forget the award ceremony is streaming in an hour and don’t think you’ve gotten away with stealing Cavill!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard a curse and the clatter of metal dropping on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect anything less! Thanks for the tea and biscuits!” He yelled back, the teasing tone clear even through the closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you adjusted your dress, a wicked thought came into your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go finish getting ready. See you in a bit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Henry could reply you dashed off up the stairs. Pushing open the door to Henry’s room, you were overwhelmed by his scent. Spying the object of your plan on Henry’s bedside table, you snatched it up and snuck back out, closing the door behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>45 mins later, both you and Henry were glammed up and everything was ready to go. His pc was set up ready to stream. A timer displaying time to go live was ticking away on the main screen, while the full livestream would be showing on the second screen. Bottles of water sat on the floor, just next to a pile of cue cards the producers of the awards ceremony had sent and a kitchen chair off the side that Henry had brought up so you could both sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The webcam was adjusted to show just Henry standing as if he was at the real thing against the nearest blank wall. You’d tutted at him when he suggested that the angle he’d used for the superman live stream was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oscars</span>
  </em>
  <span> Henry. You’ve got to have some standards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agreeing to attend the ceremony with him wasn’t quite the same as announcing an award with him. It was streaming live on TV after all. So you’d politely refused to be on screen but stole his pc chair to sit on while you watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With only 10 minutes to go, Henry had left you in charge of the computer, just in case anything happened. He’d moved into the next room looking for a bowtie for his tuxedo, the only part of his outfit missing. You were glad of the space that granted you, as Henry in a suit was on another level of hotness that was in danger of causing a puddle on Henry’s chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen it anywhere?” Henry asked worriedly, his head visible around the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Henners, I haven’t! Don’t you have another one?” You called to his retreating back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do but that one’s my favourite. It sounds silly but I wore it to my first awards ceremony and it brings me luck!” He yelled from his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll turn up!” You bit your lip, hoping it wasn’t a bad omen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. Will this one do?” Henry asked, walking back into the room, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to pick one that was a very similar blue to your dress. You couldn’t help but grin, his smile was so infectious. But damn. The blue of the bowtie brought out the intense blue in his eyes, making them look like an endless tropical ocean with a little brown boat floating on the calm waves. You were sweating in your seat at the sight. You hastily wiped your moist hands on the back of your dress as you stood, almost planting your face directly into the floor as you wobbled in your heels. They were entirely unnecessary indoors, but they made your thighs and butt look amazing so you’d slipped them on last minute, if you were honest, to tease Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry full on belly-laughed as he caught your eye and you then you were both goners. Your laughter filled the room until you took a breath, only to take one look at Henry, setting you both off again. Tears were starting to blur your vision, as you struggled to breath through the contraction of your stomach muscles around the laughter trying to escape your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You forced yourself to take a deep breath and tried to compose yourself. You could see Henry trying to do the same out the corner of your eye. Letting out a long breath to try to maintain composure, you realised the timer had ticked down to only a couple of minutes. Nudging Henry, you indicated the timer. He nodded, adjusting his bowtie and stood at the spot you’d both marked out earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The livestream began with the introduction music filtering through the speakers, then flicked through introducing the celebrities who were reading out the awards this year. Henry’s well-groomed face popping up on the screen for a moment as he grinned and waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was over for the moment. Henry set a timer on his phone for just before he was needed to give the award for best costume design. He was super excited to be asked to read out this award, as some of his favourite people were getting recognition this year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s focus was then taken over by the livestream view and reading over his cue cards, nervously pacing and tapping his pocket where you knew the all important envelope was tucked away. It was time to enact your revenge plan, the boy needed a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure you were directly in Henry's line of sight, you sat and swung your legs up onto the arm of the chair, letting the smooth material slide over your skin. This revealed the small garter on your upper thigh, through a split in the front of the dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well perhaps garter was the wrong word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of seconds for the movement to register in Henry’s peripheral vision. You could tell when he’d seen it as he’d just taken a sip of water, nearly choking and promptly dropped his cue cards on the floor where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Henry from under your eyelashes, with an innocent look that fooled no-one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter? Don’t you like it when someone else wears your bowtie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heated silence filled the room. After a beat, Henry calmly scooped up the cue cards and placed them and his phone next to the water bottle. Despite seeing the timer tick down on his phone, you could swear that time had slowed down as Henry turned to face you. You waited with baited breath, would he play your game? Or was this a step too far?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant you found yourself pulled off the chair and onto the floor, pinned under Henry's warm weight. His hands held your wrists above your head and his hips pressed yours roughly to the floor. For the second time today, his lips were so close it was impossible you weren’t kissing him already. Every fibre of your being wanted him to close the distance, to claim you as his. Henry’s eyes had taken on a darker hue, reminding you of the blue grey of storm clouds on a sunny day. Of a storm arriving, but not quite here yet. Oh how you desperately wanted to lose yourself in that storm. You struggled against Henry a little, feeling the roughness of the carpet against the bare skin on your back. You hoped you’d have carpet burns by the time this was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my bowtie.” Henry growled into your ear, causing you to erupt in goose bumps. He pulled back slightly and you could see the dangerous edge to the look he was giving you, one that made air turn to treacle in your lungs. Revenge still on your mind, you wanted to provoke the beast further. Licking your lips you raised your head off the floor and stared him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha you gonna do about it, Cavill?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad move, Bee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his weight to pin both of your wrists with one of his strong hands, leaving a hand free to explore. He started by cupping the side of your face, his eyes focused on yours. His thumb brushed across your bottom lip, pulling it down a little. You heard his breath hitch as your tongue darted out to taste him. The taste of sweat and skin passed across your tastebuds, your gut clenching at the thought of tasting him in other places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next his hand swept down the back of your neck, his fingers lightly brushing over each bump in your spine. His touch ignited your nerves, every touch feeling like burning heat, to be replaced with goosebumps as his soft touch moved on. Collarbone next, his eyes still burning into yours as his hand drifted still further to where the dress met your skin. You felt your nipples harden as a careless finger darted across the neckline of the dress and across the curve of your breast before gliding down your side.  You squirmed as his touch brushed lightly enough to tickle you. He paused with his hand on your hip, warmth oozing through the dress to your skin. The dress had fallen slightly open, revealing the bowtie in all its forbidden glory. Surely by now he could smell your arousal, you thought, rubbing your thighs together to gain any sort of relief from Henry’s onslaught. He raised an eyebrow at you, waiting for you to focus on him again before looking down at the bowtie, following the path of his eyes with his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt an electric jolt of desire in the pit of your stomach as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> touched your bare thigh.  His fingers inched along your thigh so painfully slowly, brushing past the bowtie still strapped to your leg to circle back up the inside of your thigh, your legs falling open at the mildest request of his fingertips. Your back arched against the floor as he continued to keep you at his mercy with his reckless touches, a moan leaving your lips as he skirted around the edge of dress, fingers coming close to your hidden underwear but leaving you aching as he moved away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit I’m impressed, this is very neatly tied. But I’m afraid -” He glanced over at his phone. “-I’ve got things to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, he pushed himself up off the floor, brushed down his jacket and picked up his cue cards. Just as his phone alarm went off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry? I -” You tried to form words but before you could ask, he made a shushing gesture at you. He shut off the phone alarm and you saw him transform into Henry the actor before your eyes. Always a professional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Here are the candidates for this year’s best costume design award…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well he’d certainly upped the stakes. You stood, a little shaky but solid enough. Glancing once at Henry, you turned and walked slowly out of the room, being sure to sway your hips as you went. You could feel his eyes on your back for an instant before you turned outside the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First shoe, off your foot and tossed behind you as you walked down the corridor from his gaming room. Second shoe, followed the first landing with another audible thud. Next wasn’t the dress oh no, you’d rather Henry unwrap you himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next came the underwear, black and lacy. It was almost a shame to take them off as they looked delightful hugging your curves. But they were drenched at this point and if you just so happened to leave them hanging on the door to Henry’s bedroom, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘please disturb me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> sign, well… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eyes at the keyhole, knees digging into the carpet hard enough to leave marks. You wanted to see the moment he saw the present you’d left him. You heard pleasantries from Henry as he signed off, before hearing the creak of floorboards. From your vantage point, you saw Henry step out of his gaming room and look for you. A smile graced his lips with a slight shake of his head as he shucked off his jacket, throwing it behind him and reached up to undo his bow tie. He paused, his eyes having alighted on your first shoe and the next, he licked his lips. His eyes travelled further, up to his bedroom door. You heard him curse under his breath, his head tilting back to expose miles of skin. He cleared his throat and his hand moved down to adjust himself, a visible tent forming in his trousers. Your stomach flip-flopped at the sensory assault and you shifted restlessly by the door. His head snapped back to the door and recognition flooded his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scrambled to your feet and ran to wrench open the huge glass door to the balcony. The sun was just setting on the horizon, the orange reaching into the bruised night sky. Stars were starting to shimmer out of the gathering darkness. This was mirrored in the city below, twinkling lights starting to appear into the distance like a reflection on a perfectly still body of water. Below the balcony the chatter of people walking past could be heard and cars swept by. The cooler air was welcome on your flushed skin, the cold metal grounding against your clammy hands and stomach resting on the railing. Waiting. Heart beating like a jackhammer in your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked a little as it opened slowly behind you. You could feel Henry’s eyes on your bare back as you heard his footsteps move across the room to the balcony where you stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to give it back to me eventually.” The deep timbre of Henry’s voice dripped down your spine like warm caramel. Your grip on the railing increased, knuckles turning bone white under the pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You risked a look over your shoulder at Henry and felt your jaw drop. Henry was leaning casually against the doorframe. The bowtie dangled undone around the open neck of his shirt, his sleeves were rolled up and his strong arms were tucked into the pockets of the suit trousers. You tried to come up with a witty response but the mouth-watering image in front you removed all your brain cells from functioning capacity and diverted straight to your wanting core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As those words left your lips, you saw the storm roll in behind those eyes. You were equal parts terrified and aroused to get caught out in this particular thunderstorm. You turned towards him and prepared to take him head on. But Henry just chuckled darkly, a rumbling of thunder in the quiet of the early evening. He pushed off the doorframe and stalked towards you; his eyes glinted with fire in the low light. With each step he took, something took over his features. Not a slipping mask but an extension of his boundless charm. You felt the tendrils seek you out across the shortening distance between you. The want to chase the storm getting stronger each moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down at your feet, your toes rubbing across the smooth wood in an attempt to centre yourself. Were you really going to do this? Let yourself be wrapped in the whirlwind of Henry’s life? You had no doubt there was no going back once his lips touched yours. Even if he let you go, the taste of his lips would be imprinted on your mind forever. For better or worse, you were about to make a decision that could destroy you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that split second, Henry had reached you. Silly of you to think you had a choice when confronted with Henry this close. You could almost see his chest hair through the white shirt stretched across his chest. His hand came up under your chin, tilting your head up towards his. His eyes examined yours,  breathtakingly gentle for a second but then it was gone, replaced with the lust you knew he found mirrored in your gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, all it took was an instant of pure insanity, orchestrated by the throbbing between your thighs and the need to feel him against you. You pulled on the undone bow tie around his neck to bring his face to yours. His lips were soft but demanding as he took control of the kiss. Tongues met in a hurried dance, a fierce battle that you were slowly losing. He tasted like frustration and sin and a hundred other things you couldn’t name but all uniquely Henry.  You felt his other hand reach up to cup your face. Not wanting to be outdone, your hands crept up his chest to tangle in his hair and pressed your body against his. You poured all your wanting and lust into the kiss, determined to unsettle him in the way he’d tipped you off balance today. If there were going to be regrets, you were going to make the most of every second you could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've wanted to do that for ages." You pulled away from Henry’s lips a few moments later, not daring to look him in the eyes, suddenly a little shy at your adventurous behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands that had been making their way down your body, reflexively gripped you harder at the admission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ages?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice lowered to a husky tone that made your knees weak and the breath tight in your chest. The longing obvious in his voice. You nodded. Henry growled deep in his throat, spinning you around, pushing you towards the edge of the balcony again. His hands curled your fingers around the bar, eclipsing yours and holding you in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when?" Henry whispered, lips brushing the shell of your ear. The smells of pine and petrichor surrounded you as Henry caged you against the railing from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I --- " you stuttered, opening and closing your mouth but no words came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then. Perhaps I should fill in the blanks?" He murmured, moving his hand briefly to brush your hair behind your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I noticed you staring at me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to retort but any words you had planned to say were whisked away on the feeling of Henry gently biting your earlobe. He continued to fan the flames with open-mouthed kisses down your neck and questions whispered into your ear like dirty secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The teasing. Stealing my bowtie. What has gotten into you Bee?”  You felt him reach into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or not gotten into you, judging by these.” he said, the amusement clear in his voice as he dangled your underwear in front of your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to reach for them but Henry pulled them out of your reach. He tutted before pushing your hand back on the railing. The message was clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re not done yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m keeping these. I think it’s only fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry paused to suck on your neck, leaving a deep bruising mark the same colour as the night sky that had descended around you. Words might not be leaving your mouth, but a high pitched groan burst from you instead. You were sure that if you weren’t caught between Henry and the railing that your legs would have given out by now. He released your neck with an audible pop and spoke almost casually despite the whimpers he’d drawn out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard you. At night, when you think I’m asleep. Moaning my name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach dropped and your cheeks burned at the realization that he knew.  You felt almost dizzy as the lust and embarrassment combined to make your limbs shake with adrenaline. But as Henry’s teeth nipped along the same path along your neck, all it served to do was send you higher, until you could feel your arousal dripping down your thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, answer my question. How long have you wanted me? Wanted this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath was leaving you in short pants. Henry continued to storm your battlements, breaking you down piece by piece. A few teasing touches in the right places and you were swept away, nothing but a piece of paper on the wind. A small keening whine fell from your lips before you could stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tudors.” You blurted out in a gasp into the city below. You felt Henry smile against your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so that’s why you stopped talking to me. Too busy thinking about me doing those things to you instead huh?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the eye of the storm it was oddly calm. But words continued to evade you. So, it was time to show this frustratingly erotic man what he’d done to you, give him a taste of the longing that itched under your skin. You took Henry’s hands and replaced them on the railing either side of yours. Your left hand moved over his wrist, too wide for your hand to fit around but nails leaving satisfying faint pink welts in their wake as your hand travelled up his forearm. Simultaneously your right hand moved behind you to cup his jaw, friction from the 5 o'clock shadow electric under your fingertips, before sliding into his hair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your nails on each hand dug in as you pushed your hips back into Henry, feeling the outline of his arousal through the thin material. The breath left his lungs in a rush as his hard length nestled between your cheeks, his pleasure and pain mingling together in the cool night air. A few twists of your hip and you felt his harsh breath against your cheek. Still pressed against his rock hard erection, you linked your hands behind his head, lifting your chest so he could see your cleavage, see how you weren’t wearing a bra, completely naked underneath the dress. The only barrier left between him and your skin. A breathless moan, hot against your ear, was all the permission you needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took his hand in yours and placed it firmly on your thigh, on top of the bowtie. Back where this all started, imploring him to continue where he left off. His other arm moved across your chest to hold you to him. Needing no further encouragement, Henry wasted no time in sliding his hand under the edge of your dress. The last bit of decency before you were exposed to him and anyone who looked up at the balcony. You felt his cock twitch against your back as he found you naked and soaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head dropped back against his chest and your hands twisted in the fabric of your dress in rapture as his fingers got to work. He traversed your pussy like it was an unexplored territory, mapping your folds, learning what made you sigh, gasp and quiver against him. He filled you with sensation until you couldn’t remember anything but the maddening feeling of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until he slid a finger into your waiting and wanting cavern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel your orgasm building fervently, the friction of his palm adding to the sensations of Henry’s fingers pumping in and out of you. You grunted as his finger pressed against </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot inside you. You weren’t going to last long like this, not after today, after the days of wanting. As if he’d heard your thoughts, he sped up his actions, pressing harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thundering bass beat roared in your ears and raced through your veins, vibrating your entire body into pieces. Your nails dug into Henry’s forearm, a litany to the nearest deity tripping from your lips, not caring if anyone on the street below heard you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you’d put yourself back together, you were looking into the most smug grin you had ever seen grace Henry’s features. You tried to wipe the smirk off his face by smashing his lips into yours for a rough kiss, still clumsy from your come down. It just made you want more and his smirk grew as you pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t fuck me right now Cavill, I swear to God…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think God has anything to do with what we’re doing. But as you wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoisted you with ease over his shoulder and strode back into the bedroom a hand possessively on your ass, as he shut the doors behind him. Could he somehow have read your thoughts? He didn’t throw you onto the bed as you expected, but instead he gently placed on your feet in front of him and sat on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little unsure, you turned your back to Henry, seeing your reflection in the glass balcony doors. Your hair was mussed up and make up smeared across your face. Perhaps your best look so far? Utterly ravaged. And claimed, you thought, as your fingers reached up to touch the bruise on your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt Henry’s hand’s glide over the material that covered your rear, damp with your sweat, before his hand found the bow tied at your back. He tugged gently and the silky dress came undone, the material pooling around your feet with a sigh. You turned to face him, a little nervous now you were fully exposed. Well, apart from the bowtie, still clinging onto your slick thigh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Henry exclaimed softly, as he took in the sight of your body in the low light of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked as if he was about to stand but instead crashed to his knees in front of you. His head still reached your chest but you’d never felt so powerful as when Henry looked up at you, his pupils blown wide and lust etched into every feature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to taste you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you’d had time to blink, his face was at your centre, his arms circling your thighs possessively. His wide shoulders forced your legs apart, your feet barely touching the floor. You wobbled with the force, your hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair to steady yourself. He gently sucked at your clit, drawing shuddering gasps from your open mouth. Not satisfied, he probed further with his tongue, licking anywhere that could be reached. With each stroke of his tongue and movement of his lips against you, the pleasure became more intense. Thighs quaking, your eyes rolled back into your head, unable to watch Henry bring you to the edge again so quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry must have noticed your unsteadiness as he picked you up again, your legs thrown over his shoulders, his arms tensing under your thighs as his hands gripped your back. All so he could hold you in place, his mouth glued to the apex of your thighs for every second possible. And then, it could have been mere seconds or several moonlit nights later; but you were bucking your hips against his face and screaming his name as you reached your peak for the second time that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled and pulled his head away, as his mouth continued to attack your sensitive pussy. He reluctantly pulled away after a moment, only to give a predatory smile from between your legs, before sucking on your clit again with renewed vigour. You shrieked with overstimulation and tried to wiggle to yourself free from the onslaught, but he only gripped you harder and slowly lowered you to the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Showoff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here Henry, you’re wearing far too many clothes for my liking.” You pouted in a small reprieve, tugging at the collar of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relented and his lips met yours in passionate kiss, the taste of you mingling with the taste of Henry. His need was crystal clear in the way he pressed you into the mattress with his whole body. His hardness pushing almost painfully along your thigh as he rutted against you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Whole kit off now Cavill!” you moaned weakly under his warm weight, knowing you’d give in if he continued. You wanted to see all of him, to feel his skin against yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begrudgingly sat on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes as you made quick work of his shirt, worshipping every inch of skin exposed with your hands and mouth. You almost whined when Henry pulled away to stand. Instead, you settled for leaning back on the bed to enjoy the view. The silence only punctuated by the sound of metal against leather as Henry removed his belt and pushed his trousers off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Commando Cavill. Filing that away for the future.” You teased as he crawled back up your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin finally touching yours felt heavenly; the contrast of smooth and rough, soft and hard was driving you to distraction. His hand drifted over your bare breasts, squeezing roughly, his thumb brushing over the nipple. His lips and teeth offered their own lengthy praise to your smooth skin and sensitive peaks on his way up your body. You arched into his touch, desperate for more, your urge to touch, to taste to feel every fraction of him was unabated. You nipped at his jaw as his face finally  drew level with yours again, before licking a stripe up the side of his neck, feeling the rough sandpaper of his stubble against your tongue. Your eyes widened at the groan that left his lips. He got steadily louder as your tongue hit a spot where his jaw met his neck. It was nothing short of X-rated, you needed to remember that one for nefarious purposes later. For now, you wanted to feel him inside you, to be pounded into oblivion. An itch only Henry could scratch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped you both so that you straddled him, his hands falling to lay claim to your hips. This time it was Henry unable to form words as he squeezed your hips in reassurance at the question your body asked, sliding over his manhood. Henry hissed at the cold of your hands on his throbbing cock, his grip on you tightening enough to leave marks. You smoothed the leaking head with your thumb, earning yourself a lengthy moan. Taking pity on him, you rubbed the head against your folds, coating him in your juices before allowing him entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fireworks exploding, the crackle of electricity,  whatever words you had to describe the feeling  of Henry stretching your insides seemed inadequate. You were overwhelmed and filled to the brim. Your hands splayed across his chest to support your weight and nails unconsciously digging in as your walls flexed around him, trying to accommodate the intrusion. You both released a deep sigh as he finally  bottomed out inside you, your oversensitive clit grinding deliciously into his pelvis. Your awareness narrowed down to the feeling of him sliding in and out, aware of every vein and ridge, as you settled on a rhythm. Henry’s back arched as you rocked your hips, a low moan spilling out from behind a clenched jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squeaked as Henry unexpectedly sat up with you impaled on his length, hitting you in all the right places. He wrapped his arm around your waist as he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into you, your vision blacking out for a second as he hit your cervix. He paused on hearing the guttural yell ripped from your throat. Your forehead resting on his shoulder you managed to choke out a reassurance around the intense pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-o good. Don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t planning on it sweetheart.” He ground out as he repeated the action and fucked up into you harder, already close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your combined pants and grunts filled the room as you both chased your high. You could feel the roughness of Henry’s chest hair on your hardened nipples, the sweat dripping down your bodies, the slap of your skin against his. The sensations overlapped until you could no longer tell them apart. You met him thrust for thrust, trying in vain to get closer to him, to get more of him. Each wave of pleasure, lapping at your shores, washing away everything until it was only you and Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry ducked his head to take your nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting.  All at once, the tide came rushing in, a flood of intense pleasure crashing over you and dragging you under. You were faintly aware of Henry joining you, thrusting deeply inside you one last time. His deep groans filled your ears as he filled your insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly you became aware of your surroundings again and fell back on to the bed, you winced a little as Henry pulled out. He pulled you to lay on his chest, peaceful for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt the laughter in his chest before you heard it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you won, Bee. You’re still wearing the bowtie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said it was over sweetie?” You retorted, pushing yourself off his chest to look him in the eye. He grinned as he saw the challenge in your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch me if you can Cavill!” You yelled, catapulting yourself off the bed and out of the bedroom. You heard a growl from behind you as Henry gave chase. Oh, you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> get used to this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus: </p><p>  <i>On your (sadly) solo return to the UK, you opened your suitcase to find a packet of your favourite biscuits with the blue bowtie tied neatly around them. Tucked behind the bow was a little note.<br/>Perhaps you’ll wear this one for me next time? H x </i><br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my first time writing smut so please do let me know if you have any constructive feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>